


Hay un lugar

by poetdameron



Series: Déjalo sangrar [3]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Paul's pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 1974 John Lennon estaba encerrado en una casa prestada en Los Angeles, los McCartney le hicieron una visita que al principio no salió bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay un lugar

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, al fin pude terminar este fanfic que estaba escribiendo como desde el año pasado... Es continuación de 'Oh! Darling!" y creo que está un poco más angustioso que el otro, pero no sé... Ustedes me dirán (por favor). Y pues, solo les recuerdo el orden de esta serie por si tienen dudas:
> 
> \- Dolido  
> \- Oh! Darling!  
> \- Hay un lugar  
> \- La sala #9  
> \- Hoy Aquí  
> \- Matar por él
> 
> MUCHO ANGST. Lo siento mucho uwu.

**Hay un Lugar**

El sol le quemó la coronilla de los ojos cuando osó mirarlo de frente al bajar del avión en California, el maldito calor ya lo tenía de mal humor y los chillidos de Stella no le estaban ayudando en lo absoluto. Fue un buen padre, porque él se supone que es el buen padre, y la cargó, haciéndole fiesta para calmar el mal humor de la pequeña. Mary y Heather se tomaron de las manos cuando pusieron los pies en tierra firme, mientras que Linda las seguía por detrás, callada y algo molesta. Todos estaban molestos. Con él y con las circunstancias, por la manera en que se dejaba controlar tan fácilmente por la vivida esperanza de que las cosas pudieran mejorar. Harto de ello, se había silenciado a sí mismo por al menos un buen tiempo, hasta que solo faltó una llamada telefónica para que volviera a caer y el circulo se repite: Tic-tac, tic-tac; es solo cuestión de tiempo. Tic-tac, tic-tac; se le acabó el tiempo.

No dijo nada en el viaje al hotel ni dijo nada cuando se acomodaron en la habitación, lo único que sí hizo fue desvestirse y meterse en la regadera con la excusa de que se estaba quedando dormido y necesitaba algo de claridad para los problemas mentales que la siguiente visita le pudieran traer. Su esposa le sonrió de lado y dijo que estaba bien, que se encargaría de los pañales de las niñas y de que comieran algo, que contestaría el teléfono si lo peor pasaba en lo que él se bañaba y él le tuvo que besar la frente. Solo la frente, porque estaba por cometer un pecado y, bueno, mejor excluir a los ángeles de esto.

 Tampoco dijo mucho cuando salió del baño y se vistió rápidamente, prefirió no ponerse a ver que iba a ponerse porque si no, iba a parecer que le interesaba lo que pudiera (o no) pasar hoy y ya había tenido mucho con la acalorada discusión mental que tuvo con su mujer la mañana que recibió la llamada que desencadenó todo. Por suerte para él, realmente tenían cosas que hacer en estas tierras alejadas de la mano de Dios y no sería tan extraña su visita a la casa prestada donde John Lennon estaba anidado con sus amigos de parranda y su nueva amante.

En fin,

-¿Segura que no quieres venir, Lin? –Dijo una vez más, sabiendo la respuesta y deseando muy en el fondo que fuera la misma. Ella solo asintió-. De acuerdo, entonces… regreso en un momento –Ella volvió a asentir-. Te quiero –No dijo nada, solo lo miró cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la puerta por la que él debía pasar. Linda se quitó del lugar, caminando al interior de la recamara del hotel sin voltearlo a ver.

aquí va.

**

-Bueno, ¡es bueno verte! –John le había abrazado nada más verlo, como si los años no hubieran pasado y solo hubieran dejado de verse por unas semanas para vacacionar. Cuando lo soltó lo tomó de los hombros y le sonrió-. Es una lástima lo de Linda, May quería conocerla al fin. Pero, ¡hey! Tendremos más tiempo en estos días, ¿o no?  
-Claro, es que las niñas están cansadas y bueno… mamá gallina quiso quedarse.  
-¡Claro! Lin es una buena madre… -Dijo, guiándolo dentro de la casa- ¿No es así?  
-Sí, sí. No tienes idea. Es tan… dedicada, a veces me siento mal por no estar al nivel de ella.  
-Oh, vamos –Tenía dos sentidos esa frase: le indico con la mano que subieran las escaleras-. Siempre has sido bueno con los niños, así como siempre has sido exigente contigo mismo. Date un descanso.

Paul casi pega un respingo al escucharlo. John tenía ese poder único de hablarle con la verdad a la gente y, sin saberlo, ser el hombre más indicado para hacerte entrar en razón. Tal vez era porque también tenía la capacidad de ver todo lo que está mal en él, porque era extra severo consigo mismo, que podía ver cuando alguien era bueno en algo, mejor que él en algo y, por lo tanto, vociferarlo sin miramientos. Y este siguió hablando sin mucho interés en algo más mientras subían las escaleras, explicándole que espera no encontrarse con ninguno de sus borrachos estrella tirados en la alberca y que ojalá pudiera quedarse para tomarse una cerveza o dos con ellos, pues Ringo estaba por meter las narices por ahí y luego algo mencionó de haber estado platicando con George por teléfono.

-Bueno, este es el estudio improvisado que tengo de momento –Dijo, dándole la bienvenida a su lugar favorito de la casa-. Si estos pendejos no están, es normal encontrarme encerrado aquí.  
-¿Has estado trabajando en algo?  
John guardó silencio unos momentos antes de voltearse a cerrar la puerta con seguro- No realmente. Una que otra cosa por ahí, lo que salga. Y tiene qué, ese puto contrato que tengo me está ahorcando como no tienes una idea.  
-¿Y esto? –Era un juguete, una especie de pistola de agua, John alzó el brazo para que se la diera.  
-De Julian. La dejó en casa en Nueva York, la traje conmigo –Paul no dijo nada, no iba a indagar más en esa herida-. Por si pronto lo vuelvo a ver y aún sigo acá –Suspiró sonoramente, con el arma de juguete en una mano y la otra apretando el puente de su nariz-. ¿Puedes creer que lo invité a pasar las vacaciones conmigo y Cynthia se empeñó en venir de colada? No solo eso, dijo que nos volviéramos a casar y tuviéramos un hijo… que por el “bien de Julian”, ah… AHHHH… Esa mujer…  
McCartney seguía sin saber que decir, John parecía no tener inhibiciones en su presencia de nuevo. Pero eso no significaba que él no las tuviera- Bueno… -Comenzó, John le volteó a ver. Paul sonrió-. Parece que tienes una grupie.  
-¡Já! –Y luego se rio-. Sí, así es, aun la tengo.

Ahí se percató de que en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar de esas cosas, de lo que sea menos las mujeres, de lo que quisiera menos eso. John siguió jugando con el objeto de su hijo y luego lo dejó sobre el escritorio, se sentó en el suelo y Paul le siguió la corriente, tomando pose de meditación como en la India y riendo cuando se percató de que John había cerrado los ojos y parecía, en efecto, estar meditando. No dijo nada por largos minutos hasta que sintió los ojos castaños sobre su rostro y al dirigirle la mirada, Lennon le sonrió como si los años no hubieran pasado. Sentados uno frente al otro, decidieron hablar: primero de cosas triviales como el viaje y la gira, “¿en qué estás trabajando?”, a donde iban ahora y cómo va la granja. McCartney era un excelente padre y su amigo de antaño lo burló sin malicia diciendo que era toda un ama de casa.

-Te vendrá el karma si sigues diciendo eso.  
John se encogió de hombros- Ya lo veremos, ama de casa.

En un momento más, John le contó acerca de sus nuevos amigos y los viejos que ha estado viendo últimamente. Lento en sus historias, pero preciso en su mirada inquisitiva, Macca tragó saliva mientras descubría que ser observado por Lennon lo ponía nervioso. En silencio, algo musitó después sobre George y John le sonrió. En medio de sus palabras calladas, ambos se miraron largo y tendido.

Tic-tac, tic-tac. Paul no sabía cómo, pero de un momento a otro, John estaba más cerca de su rostro. No sabía si era él el que se había acercado o si era John, pero cuando el castaño entornó los ojos y sintió su respiración sobre su rostro, el corazón comenzó a tomar un ritmo desesperado y emocionado que solo podía significar “John aquí, allá y en todos lados”, luego un besó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como los suyos, su respiración contenida y el mundo, ciertamente, siguiendo fuera de esas cuatro paredes: a bajo un borracho se despertaba con la llegada de May Pang a la casa, esta dejaba las compras en la cocina y los carros seguían su curso, fuera y dentro de la ciudad, nadie se detenía porque ellos estaban juntos de nuevo. Tic-tac, tic-tac.

Y Paul no movió sus labios.

El acto le supo a gloria a Lennon los primero segundos, el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando sus labios tocaron los contrarios y recuperó el color al recordar ese sabor a fresas que tanto amaba, y le recordaba a Liverpool, mejores y peores tiempos, una juventud tan amada que no podía dejar ir así como así. Pero Paul no lo estaba besando de vuelta. Ni si quiera había movido un musculo. No había mano en su cuello ni otra en su mejilla, su boca no se le había dado paso a su lengua ni está la bienvenida, y abrió los ojos aun besándolo. McCartney tenía los ojos abiertos, bien abiertos como platos para ese momento, un dejo de miedo en ellos.

John se le separó lentamente. Sus ojos tirados a verde estaban clavados en los suyos, todas las dudas del mundo apareciendo como subtítulos de película francesa. Paul tragó saliva y no pudo decir nada.

-Perdón.

El menor abrió la boca para corregirlo, quería decirle que no podía disculparse de algo que los dos habían deseado por tanto tiempo, cada noche sin dormir y al despertar de las pocas de sueño, quería que supiera que lo amaba y que todo estaba bien ahora que volvían a estar juntos. Pero una ráfaga de verdad lo detuvo, el golpe de la realidad lo dejó con el corazón hecho un hueco húmedo: ya no estaba enamorado de John Lennon.

-¡John, ya traje la comida!

Y la señorita Pang lo salvó de repente.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

******

-¿Cómo te fue con John?

No pudo responder a la pregunta de su esposa porque no tenía ganas de hablar con absolutamente nadie. Miró a sus hijas sentadas frente a la televisión y a Linda en sus pijamas, cruzada de brazos, reprochándole todo lo que su imaginación le había dado por hecho. Así que se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar o si quiera tomar un baño, pero aun así gastó sus energías en tomar uno porque necesitaba llorar. Necesitaba llorar y no podía hacerlo frente a ellas, no podía dejar que lo vieran o lo escucharan. El baño cumpliría su tarea de guardar sus secretos.

¿Cómo le fue con John?

Tras ese terrible beso de la muerte, parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma mientras comían.

La mujer que compartía lecho con su amigo de antaño era agradable hasta decir basta, aunque tenía que resaltar que su idea de felicidad le enfermaba. Lo hacía porque la loca pensaba que la mayor muestra de que John estaba feliz a su lado era que este se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta carcajeándose. Y Paul lo conocía lo suficiente y había escuchado lo suficiente de los demás para saber que esto se debía a su constante, enfermizo y dañino abuso de drogas, nicotina y licor. Vale, no era realmente el más apropiado para juzgarlos, pero conocía a John y se preocupaba por él. Dos meses más de abusos y se sentiría como una viuda.

Excepto, se recordó a si mismo mientras las gotas de agua caliente le acariciaban la piel y sus ojos se enrojecían de más, que no iba a sentirse así. Porque ya no estaba enamorado de John Lennon.

Después de la comida, las cosas no habían ido tan bien. Después de la comida habían ido a encerrarse de nuevo al estudio, donde May le mostró algunas fotos y después esta se retiró. Los dos se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, un escritorio y pasos de distancia, silencio como nunca había habido entre ellos y nada de presión, no como las últimas veces. Algo había en el ambiente que no le gustó en lo absoluto, pero John le sonrió como la persona calma que cantaba a la paz hacía un par de años. Esa mirada llena de infinito amor tan suya.

-Yo sé… -Murmuró-. Yo sé que ya no me amabas. Y quiero que sepas que está bien.  
-No, John…  
-Lo sé. No hay nada de qué hablar sobre ello. Siempre supe que pasaría, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo te decía que dejarías de amarme y…?  
-¡No es así!

John se quedó callado, Paul tragó saliva.

Tic-tac, tic-tac…

-No digas eso…  
-Paul…  
-No es así…  
-Paul, está bien.  
-No… -No quería llorar frente a él de nuevo, pero podía sentir las lágrimas al borde de los ojos-. No, amor, no es así. No puede ser así.  
-Es así. Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Tantas “e” en las frases le causaron vértigo y un retorcijón en el estómago, Paul se apresuró a alcanzarlo y lo tomó del rostro, las pulgadas que hacían a uno más alto que el otro le parecieron ajenas, le pareció que Lennon era más alto por centímetros enteros, por una eternidad sin cuentas. Y John le miraba con esos ojos calmos, con esa sonrisa fácil, con esos aires de resignación amargos. Dolido a como estaba, no pudo refutar más. Las lágrimas le saltaron a las mejillas y antes de que John pudiera hacer algo para alejarlas, él huyó de la escena, dando portazos y pasos rápidos.

May lo llamó casi al llegar a la entrada, más Paul no dijo nada y solo salió lo más rápido posible de la casa. La chica miró a lo alto, donde Lennon observaba desde la segunda planta en silencio, las manos dentro de su pantalón de mezclilla. John alzó la mirada ligeramente, apretó la mandíbula con todo el coraje que tenía reservado para sus días miserables y caminó dentro del estudio sin decir nada, sin si quiera dar un portazo al hacerlo.

Y Paul estaba aquí, rendido por el dolor y la confusión, tirado al suelo con el agua golpeando su espalda, las lágrimas cayendo desde sus grandes ojos y su esposa con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, los brazos cruzados, escuchándolo sin expresión.

******

Hoy era un segundo intento y John no quiso recibirlos.

Esta vez, Linda había aceptado ir con él y dejado a las niñas con una cuidadora especial contratada en este lugar solo para ello. Pero John no quiso recibirlos. May les sonrió pidiendo disculpas y asegurando que era un honor tenerlos en la casa, pero John estaba demasiado indispuesto como para ver la luz del sol. Paul supo que era mentira porque desde la entrada se escuchaban las carcajadas del grupo que hacía tonterías en el patio trasero, donde la alberca resguardaba. Conocía muy bien las carcajadas de John. Indispuesto sus huevos.

-Quizá mañana…  
-Déjalo así –Le dijo, Linda lo miró enseguida-. Nos vemos, May.  
-Mañana… -Suspiró-. Mañana Ringo estará con nosotros, deberían venir.

Paul asintió, encontrando en la mirada de esta mujer un poco de compasión. Y la aborreció por completo.

Tic-tac, tic-tac; se le acabó el tiempo.

******

Al tercer y cuarto intento, Linda comenzaba a verlo con ojos inquisidores, ya que ni con Ringo Starr habitando esa casa de borrachos, el hombre quería recibirlo.

Para la tarde, casi noche, en que decidió intentar una última vez, a dos días de retirarse, Paul llegó con Linda ya algo cansada, de brazos cruzados y asqueada. Mal Evans les abrió la puerta y al ver ese rostro familiar, casi le da una taquicardia recordando el pasado. El hombre les sonrió y los dejó pasar, anunciando que la fiesta de hoy estaba bastante tranquila y John estaba de muy buen humor. Alguien se había llevado a May a sabrá Dios donde y el castaño estaba, de verdad, de muy buen humor riendo abiertamente con Ringo frente a la alberca.

-Estaré con Mal, no te preocupes –Le dijo Linda cuando Paul divisó al objeto de sus terrores en el patio trasero, le sonrió y caminó hacia allá.

Tenía un tambor en el pecho que le estaba causando nauseas, como el tic-tac del reloj mental que lo atormentaba y sintió el mundo en cámara lenta mientras observaba esa espalda que muchas veces le causó admiración en Liverpool. Ringo lo vio primero, se quedó callado y lo observó desde su lugar frente a John, quien tenía el cabello crecido y una cerveza en la mano, quien lo volteó a ver al notar la emoción en el rostro de su viejo amigo y quien, a pesar de verse algo salido de su zona de confort, le ofreció asiento y una cerveza. Paul a penas y asintió, vio al mayor ponerse en pie e ir por lo ofrecido a pesar de las quejas de Lennon, este se quedó sentado en el catre para tomar el sol con las piernas en posición de meditación y los ojos perdidos en la luz de la alberca.

Tic-tac, tic-tac; es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-John…  
-¿Qué demonios quieres?

Paul cerró los ojos tragando saliva, se armó de valor para contestarle.

-Me iré en dos días, pensé… bueno, que sería lo correcto decir adiós.  
-Ya lo has dicho –Dijo, mirándolo al fin-. ¿Qué más?  
-John…

Supo que Ringo no iba a parecerse pronto, se acomodó en su asiento y el estómago le sonó.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?  
-No lo estoy… -Cerró los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz aguileña y después contestó:- Solo no quiero verte, no puedo.  
-Pero, ¿por…?  
-No es fácil –Contestó, los ojos bien abiertos y bien fijos en él-. Por Dios, Macca.

No volvió a insistir porque Ringo sí cumplió con lo suyo y regresó con la cerveza del menor, los tres se sentaron en una especie de circulo, ambos mayores en la misma butaca y el menor frente a ellos sin decir mucho. Starkey miraba a McCartney como sí ningún día hubiera pasado, incluso comentó lo mal que el bigote le hacía ver y Lennon se rio largo y tendido de ello, dándole la razón. Él los miró con un odio taciturno que se convirtió en una sonrisa. Más tarde, su esposa y Mal se unieron a ellos y Paul se encontró con el camino que había elegido: el de ser ajeno a la vida personal del que fuera todo para él y el de no entender sus bromas más nuevas, Mal y Ringo se reían como niños mientras él se quedaba atrás y Linda apoyaba su cabeza llena de rubios cabellos en su hombro.

Para cuando calló la noche, tenía un mal presentimiento de absolutamente todo. De si se quedaba en esa casa o de si se largaba a su hotel, Linda había estado hablando más que él con Lennon y mirarlos interactuar tan fácilmente le estaba llenando de piedras el estómago. No era de los que se encelan fácilmente, al menos no con su mujer, pero verla tapar su boca con una mano mientras intentaba dejar de reír tanto al John hacer una de sus tontas caras o, como en este momento, cantarle borracho, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus pensamientos y sentimientos de una manera inesperada. Pero no tenía nada que reclamar. Linda era amiga de John, John era amigo de Linda y él se suponía era amigo de John también, el que no estuviera disfrutando del rato con ellos era su problema. Nadie lo estaba insultando ni haciéndole caras de pocos amigos, al contrario. Había sido bienvenido a pesar de llegar sin invitación, su mujer, que no había querido ir, la estaba pasando muy bien y era él quien estaba de insoportable. Al menos en su interior lo estaba.

Quiso llamarla, pero Ringo lo detuvo preguntando por las niñas y ya no vio nada más cuando John se puso de pie diciéndole que le mostraría unos dibujos que había hecho sobre algo de lo que habían estado platicando y Mal se fue con ellos. El hecho de que su viejo amigo se moviera de lugar con ellos le dio cierto alivio, aunque tampoco es como si algo pudiera pasar entre la rubia y el castaño, ¿verdad? ¡Verdad! Paul tragó saliva, sonriéndole a Ringo sin simular su paranoia y este le palmeó el hombro, como si quisiera calmar sus ansias y dejar de estar imaginando cosas donde no hay nada. Después de un momento, intentó relajarse con más alcohol hasta que Linda bajó sola las escaleras con expresión preocupada.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que me contaste acerca de las alucinaciones de John cuando era un niño? –Le dijo una vez estando en su hotel.  
Paul guardó silencio, imaginando lo que seguía después- Sí.  
-Sus dibujos…  
-No me digas –Musitó-. No me digas o terminaré en esa casa de nuevo.

Aquí hay algo que había descubierto: todos, incluido él mismo, estaban equivocados.

******

 

 

… Tocó esa puerta como un loco, tamborileando la madera hasta que los nudillos le dolieron. No estaba seguro de si estaba ahí o no, si estaba soñando o muy borracho, pero la noche había caído a su espalda y estaba desesperado por entrar aquí, aquí donde su amante se refugiaba e intentaba perderse del resto del universo que él había ayudado a crear. Sabía, también, que Ringo estaba ahí y sabrá Dios quien más. Durante la tarde le había quedado claro que en esta ocasión, John jamás se quedaba solo y que estaba por hacer el ridículo del universo ahora.

Oh, Dios, Linda lo iba a matar.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

O quizá el la mataría a ella porque ¡joder! ¿Por qué decirle justo ahora un secreto tan bien guardado? Tal vez para darle una excusa de venir a plantearse aquí, donde era noche y no hacía frío, y se escuchaban ruidos y quejumbres dentro. Paul tragó saliva mientras la escena de él y su esposa en la cama, espalda a espalda, estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. No necesitaba verla de frente para saber que lloraba, porque lo escuchó perfecto en su voz cuando le habló. Mal fue quien le abrió la puerta, los ojos como platos, dejándolo pasar casi enseguida. Linda había estado callada desde que salieron de aquí, Mal le estaba hablando sobre algo que sucedió enseguida se fueron, pero él seguía indagando en el recuerdo como si pusiera un dedo sucio en una herida profunda: como la sintió temblar antes de hablar, como empezó el relato como siempre, con su “John era mi beatle favorito, ¿sabes?” y supo lo que venía a continuación… Esa tarde en que se conocieron, la vez en que se acercó a John para expresarle su admiración y este fue amable, tímido a más no poder, con ella. “Pero se fijó en que tú habías puesto tus ojos en mi”, le contó como muchas veces ya lo había hecho, era como si quisiera recordarle lo buen amigo que John podían llegar a ser. “Estaba dispuesta a acostarme con él, sabía que podía hacerlo porque los rumores no vienen de la nada y pensé ‘esta es mi oportunidad’, pensé que pasaría, hasta que te mencionó y supe que no quería nada conmigo. Fue un milagro que te acercaras, porque yo definitivamente no lo hubiera hecho, estaba demasiado avergonzada con su rechazo” y ahí acababa el relato.

-Está dormido –Le dijo Evans con ojos preocupados-. Nos costó mucho trabajo que se durmiera...  
-¿Pasó algo?  
-Bueno…

No pudo terminar porque arriba se escuchó una puerta al cerrar, pasos que se asoman al barandal del pasillo frente a la entrada. Era Ringo. Las tensiones se apaciguaron de apoco en la planta baja, Paul saludó a su amigo y este le regresó el saludo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras lentamente. En la habitación de ellos, donde el silencio reinaba como un frío inminente, Linda siguió el relato y él abrió los ojos de par en par, porque esto jamás se lo había contado: se dio la vuelta, mirándola de espaldas a él con los ojos bien abiertos, su rostro ya limpio porque se había quitado el bigote que Lennon tanto le había criticado.

-Le dije que si no quería dormir conmigo, pudo habérmelo dicho desde un principio –Pausó enseguida, sabía que estaba llorando y que Paul la estaba tratando de verle el rostro-. Dijo: “oh no, no es como si no quisiera dormir contigo”. Y eso fue todo.  
-¿Qué…?  
-No pasó nada… -Paul suspiró con cierto alivio, ni si quiera sabía porque se ponía así cuando los dos se han hecho de todo, esto sería nada comparado con las veces en que…-. Pero lo hice, ¿sabes? Dormí con él.

Esa era su excusa para salir corriendo de regreso a esa casa, porque tenía algo que reclamarle a Lennon y algo con lo que este no podría luchar. ¿Qué tendría para ofrecerle en defensa? Nada. Si se había metido con Linda era cuando la relación de ellos venía en un declive enorme, ya no había un compromiso entre ellos, pero él tenía uno con Linda. El desgraciado se había acostado con ella, así de fácil. Y, por supuesto, esa culpa solo podía recaer en él.

-Lo busqué porque… -No, ahí iba Linda a defenderlo-. Fue esa vez… cuando te enfermaste, y yo estaba tan enojada contigo. Te odiaba tanto en ese momento, así que… Estaba ahí, en silencio. Se acababa de casar también, se había reído tanto cuando George le contó que estabas enfermo y luego se acercó a mí, su esposa nos miró desde la distancia, pero no dijo nada. Se fue. Me pregunté en ese momento si no sería mejor irme con ella, quedarme sola, enojada y dolida en una habitación con el hombre con quien había tenido una pequeña chispa no era una buena idea. Pero se sentó a mi lado, me preguntó si todo estaba bien y me solté a llorar.  
-No quiero escuchar lo demás, gracias.

Linda guardó silencio, se movió entre las sábanas una vez más y se tapó por completo.

-No sería la última vez.

La frase tenía un doble sentido nefasto. Paul volvió a sentir nauseas, se puso de pie casi enseguida, necesitaba vestirse y salir de ahí. Para cuando estuvo listo, miró la cama y se cuestionó lo que hacía, se acercó y plantó un beso donde sabía estaba la frente tapada de su mujer, ella se destapó cuando se dio la vuelta:

-Él sabe que te metiste con Cynthia y con sus amantes, pero nunca te reclamó. No seas tonto.

John sabía.

Y una parte de él también lo entendía, que John supiera sobre todo ello. Seguramente Cynthia no había soportado la carga y se lo había dicho, no quería pensar en la reacción de John. Pero si la tormenta no había caído sobre él, porque John es celoso hasta con los que son sus vecinos, quería decir que no hubo tal. Podía imaginar la expresión sorprendida de Cyn cuando John no hizo ni dijo nada, probablemente se habría quedado callado y retirado del lugar, John podía llegar a ser… un tonto al que no le importa con cuantas personas su pareja se pueda meter con tal de que siga a su lado, por eso jamás reclamaba nada.

-Costó que se durmiera –le dijo Ringo a penas bajar-, por favor no lo despiertes.  
-Últimamente es un infierno para que pueda dormir –Dijo May, a lo alto de la escalera, Paul le sonrió desde su lugar-. No está bien, ¿sabes? –Finalmente aceptó-. Estamos tratando…  
-Ha estado recordando mucho a Stuart –Keith apareció desde la cocina, ofreciéndole una taza de café-. No conocí al bastardo, pero a como lo menciona…

Esa misma tarde habían hecho una especie de sesión en el estudio de John, Keith y compañía andaban deambulando por ahí, así que grabar fue lo de menos. La verdad es que Paul no tenía ni idea de que se habían metido o en qué, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar lo que había pasado. Después de eso, los pensamientos se le cortaban una y otra a vez: Linda y John subiendo las escaleras, Ringo riendo en la cocina, May Pang en traje de baño, una cámara a lo lejos, Keith riendo de su bigote, Elton comentándole algo acerca de un nuevo hit, la tarde y el sol, la noche y la luna tímida que no había aparecido. Luego, el hotel, Linda, sus ideas estúpidas y su llegada a este lugar.

Paul trataba de no pensar en él mucho, de hecho no había pensado en el muchacho desde hacía años. ¿Por qué John lo tenía que mantener tan fresco en su memoria aun? Como si el hijo de puta realmente hubiera hecho algo para marcarlo tanto, como si importara así de mucho, como si pudiera… seguir con él… de alguna manera… ah. Tenía que subir ahora. Tenía que hacerlo aunque Lennon estuviera dormido, tenía que verlo de nuevo y asegurarse de que no le estaban mintiendo. Pasó a todos de largo y subió esas jodidas escaleras, ni miró a May porque ¿y está quién demonios se cree? Una _wannabe_ de Yoko y nada más. Y no es que la asiática fuera exactamente la persona favorita de Paul tampoco, pero demonios… de mal a mal, el menos peor.

Y John estaba dormido.

Suspiró sonoramente, cerrando con lentitud la puerta y acercándose a la cama donde, en una mala posición, su antiguo amante descansaba tras un día de arrebatos emocionales bien ocultos. Le observó el rostro que ni así estaba sereno: tenía el ceño fruncido, lágrimas marcadas de los ojos a las mejillas y sabrá Dios donde se perdían, se había quedado dormido llorando y ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir y golpear a alguien. Sus lentes estaban sobre el buró de noche, cerrados, alguien se los había quitado. Lo sabía porque John siempre se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba abiertos sobre cualquier superficie cerca de la cama. Su cabello aún estaba acomodado, o sea que no tenía mucho tiempo acostado y si lo levantaba, no sería tan malo a como si hubiera estado dormido ya por unas horas, aunque tampoco estaba considerando en serio hacerlo porque hasta él sabía que era cruel hacerle eso después de… todo.

El bastardo Stuart seguía en los pensamientos de John.

Lo odiaba tanto, incluso muerto. Y sabía que estaba mal hacerlo.

Enredó los dedos suavemente en los cabellos castaños de su amigo, respirando tranquilamente mientras las palabras de Linda resonaban en su cabeza. La realidad era que no estaba enojado pero quería hacer enojar a John, quería hacerlo porque eso iba a darle un motivo para que Lennon lo odiara y así acabar con todo esto. Porque mientras John lo siguiera amando, él no podía dejarlo ir en paz. Y es que eso lo hacía sufrir, y porque sufría al pensar a John solo y triste, sabía que sus sentimientos ahí estaban. Encerrados, atemorizados y escondidos, pero ahí estaban. Esperando volver. La oportunidad para acabar con ellos era esta de oro: que finalmente John lo odiara de por vida y así podría vivir en paz, dejando de amarse mutuamente, dejándose ir al final…

Maldito bastardo.

Aquí va la cosa con respecto al maldito bastardo: se trataba del primer hombre al que John amó abiertamente. Su amigo le había contado con anterioridad acerca de aquella vez que, siendo solo una criatura de cinco años, había besado a un pequeño y su tía Mimi le dio tres manotazos en los labios. “Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie”, terminó después de un silencio y eso fue lo que lo hizo comenzar a sentirse atraído a él. Luego conoció al pequeño Shotton, quien lo molestaba y al mismo tiempo le parecía adorable. Jamás pasó nada con él, pero admitió que la razón por la que lo había volteado a ver era por su pequeña estatura, sus rosados labios y su femenina complexión. Stuart fue el siguiente. El primero, y pensó que sería el último también. En él había encontrado un alma gemela que complementaba su brutalidad con su delicadeza y por eso Paul lo odiaba tanto. Lo odiaba porque le tenía una envidia sin igual, porque quería ser él de una manera enfermiza y afectó tanto a su persona cuando era un muchacho confundido que… agh.

-Paul.

Paró en seco cada pensamiento cuando el murmullo le hizo eco en el pecho.

John estaba despierto.

-¿Paul?

Su voz sonaba asustada, como si la escena delante de él fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Lentamente, Paul bajó la mirada oscura a la castaña, John seguía tirado en esa posición incómoda en que lo encontró, con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido. Y estaba así, con esa mirada tirada a verde que se cristalizaba tan fácilmente, el brillo iluminándole con miedo. McCartney le sonrió, dando otra caricia a su cuero cabelludo y cada hebra del suave maple, John abrió la boca, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y los ojos se le hicieron platos, pero no se movió más ni dijo nada. Comenzó a llorar, una sonrisa extraña se presentó en sus enrojecidos labios y Paul se inclinó para besarlo sin pensarlo.

Un acto reflejo, el instinto de tantos años juntos.

-Calma, calma, no pasa nada…

Había algo más acerca de Stuart: este fue el primero que vio esta parte de John, la que está llena de problemas y complejos. A él no tuvo que aclararle que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, Stu sabía que si John le hubiera contado de esta situación en particular a alguien, de las noches en que se despertaba en medio de la oscuridad y no estaba seguro de donde estaba, si estaba despierto y, en situaciones extremas, de quien era, algo habría escuchado con anterioridad. Había muchos chismes sobre John allá en Liverpool cuando eran unos muchachos: que era de los que le gustan los niños con caras de niñas y que golpeaba gatitos, entre otras cosas, pero nunca algo como esto. Si se hubieran enterado, quizá ni se le hubiera acercado. Pero Stuart también se había enamorado de John. Y por eso pasaba noches en vela tratando de hacerle entrar en razón o, por lo menos, sentirse mejor. Paul aprendió de él la técnica de llenar a Lennon de besos y caricias para calmar sus ansias, desaparecer los sueños raros y aclarar las alucinaciones que más tarde se convertían en dolor de cabeza.

Recordaba aquella vez en que durmió en el horrible departamento de los dos, cuando Rod y Ducky lo convencieron de dormir en el dormitorio de Lennon y Sutcliffe, quien le había dejado su cama y él se había negado a usarla. “Me saltarán los piojos”, había dicho con los brazos cruzados y, volteando los ojos, John le había tirado una almohada y mandado a dormir en su cama. El corazón se le aceleró en cuanto lo escuchó, pero la decepción fue grande al verlo acomodarse en la cama del otro muchacho con el rostro lleno de pecas. Paul los miró una vez más en la oscuridad, se habían dado la espalda como si no fueran pareja y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que a ese grado de desconfianza llegaba John con él.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? –Cuestionó una vez que John dejó de temblar entre sus manos.  
-No, es solo… no pasa nada.  
-Oh, ¿de verdad? –Le sonrió. -Sabes que puedes decirme, John.

Esa vez los murmullos de Stuart lo despertaron, su mirada no estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad cuando se percató de que John estaba sollozando quedamente y los hombros se le tensaron enseguida. Más no hizo nada, ni se movió, cuando la luna le aclaró un poco la imagen: Stuart estaba hincado frente a la cama del lado de John, le daba la espalda a Paul y este aun así sabía que le acariciaba el rostro a su amigo mayor: “tranquilo”, murmuraba y solo podía escuchar los besos, “no pasa nada, estoy aquí”. No dijo nada jamás, ni si quiera le preguntó a John cuando su relación comenzó y, sin duda, no iba a preguntarle ahora. No solo porque no quería saber nada de las relaciones anteriores de John, menos con Sutcliffe, sino que además también entendía su lugar y el de Stuart en la memoria de Lennon. Y, aunque esto también lo sabía muy bien, él era más importante que Stu, este seguía siendo una influencia presente en la vida del mayor.

-Está bien… -Murmuró John, luego sonrió. –Estás aquí.  
-Aquí estoy –Acompañó Paul su respuesta, luego se inclinó hacia él y besó sus labios con suavidad, como si ningún año se les hubiera pasado entre mensajes escondidos y peleas públicas. John se aferró a su camisa, lo obligó a alargar el beso lo mayor posible y finalmente lo tiró encima suyo cuando Paul intentó moverse. -¿John?  
-No te vayas.

No estaba yendo a ningún lado, igual que esta situación y esta relación. Ya estaba harto. De todo. De John intentando volver a donde las cosas no estaban, de él huyendo de John, de sus mujeres ignorando el hecho de que la mitad de ellos le pertenecía a alguien más, de todos hablando a sus espaldas, de todos los demás sabiendo lo que pasaba entre ellos y solo haciéndose de la vista gorda. Este lugar, el de ellos dos juntos, el que John habían estado construyendo desde que era un niño asustado por sus gustos raros, le pertenecía a él también ahora y esto significaba un problema: estaba en medio de un dilema del que no se quería hacer cargo de momento. Sonrió un poco, asintiendo al hombre mayor antes de volverlo a besar y sentir como este le daba espacio en la cama. Paul se quitó los zapatos y desabrochó su camisa, dejándola en el piso con sus jeans, quedando en bóxer y playera deportiva. Lennon no dijo nada. Solo lo recibió entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, respirando con dificultad sobre su piel ya caliente.

-¿Puedo…? –Luego guardó silencio. No dijo nada más.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, era lo único que se escuchaba en la recamara con un suave acompañamiento de sus respiraciones ya sincronizadas, siempre sincronizadas. Paul sabía que mañana debía volver a su realidad, que el momento en que pusiera un pie en el suelo al salir de la cama, estaría regresando al mundo donde no se ven por meses y a penas y se hablan, ese lugar que nunca aceptaría como suyo ahora. Entonces, John se movió ligeramente; se movió hacia su rostro para besarle sin muchas ganas, flojo y suave, las mejillas aun mojadas por sus lloriqueos de esas veces en que los malos sueños lo acompañan. McCartney fue quien le dio forma al acto, fue quien levantó las manos para acariciar el cabello del mayor y profundizo el beso con ritmo y seguridad, John despertó por completo después de eso.

Terminó encima del castaño, sus entrepiernas una sobre la otra, sus cuerpos moldeándose perfectos al unísono, con movimientos muy vagos y lentos, flojos como ellos solos, como una mañana soleada de domingo o una noche de navidad con frío fuera y suéteres feos sobre ellos. Había extrañado mucho esta sensación, la de estar en sintonía con el cuerpo de alguien, la de abrazarse al calor de este hombre necio e insensato, sus pequeños gestos y esa manera de pensar tan infantil y al mismo tiempo madura, tan John. Igual, podía asegurar que John y su cuerpo lo habían extrañado. Lo sabía desde el momento en que su miembro reaccionó a su simple aroma cuando se metió entre las sabanas, desde que John intentaba murmurar algo entre besos, comenzaba a besar su sonrisa y luego caía en la cuenta de que este es un momento aislado, de que seguramente no volverían a hacer esto nunca o quizá en unos diez años, quién sabe en realidad.

-¿Puedo…? Paul –El mencionado se le separó ligeramente, John colocó ambas manos en su cadera. -¿Puedo hacer esto? ¿Te puedo hacer el amor?

Solo asintió.

Nunca supo donde acabó su ropa o en qué momento se la quitó, tampoco cuando él desnudo a su pareja ni si cerraron la puerta con seguro, no tenía memoria de otra cosa que no fueran ellos. Que no fueran los labios del castaño contra su piel, recordando caminos ya explorados, usando mapas de saliva para marcar las carreteras que había inaugurado y molestar sus espacios más escondidos, los que siempre reaccionan con fascinación al cariño, sus preferidos. Cada tramo tomado con una caricia, sus ojos avellana oscurecidos por la lujuria mirándolo desde abajo y la manera en que besaba su abdomen, recorría el camino de bellos de su ombligo a la ingle, esa imagen que tanto le gustaba. Luego otro beso, más besos y uno más. La mano grande de su amante sobre su erección, la forma en que le masturbaba, el sonido de sus propios gemidos encerrados en las cuatro paredes de la recamara prestada.

Correrse no era una opción, así que logró deshacerse de las atenciones de Lennon para concentrarse él en su amigo de antaño: lo tiró al colchón y lo acomodo entre almohadas, miró fuera y se dio cuenta de que llovía con más furia, como en sincronía con sus acciones. Así que acaricio su pecho y jugó con sus pezones, se centró en su entrepierna con pequeños tactos antes de besar sus ingles, el interior de sus muslos y después el sensible espacio entre sus testículos y la base del pene. John dejó salir un gemido ronco, Paul sonrió para sí mismo y se felicitó en su interior, volviendo la atención al aérea nerviosa para succionar con cuidado y acariciar la erección que pronto estaría lamiendo de arriba abajo, a lo largo y ancho, luego saboreó de manera circular la cabeza, terminando con meter la longitud en su boca, lo más que pudiera, tan profundo como llegara.

-Aaaaahhh, mierda, Paulie…

Se felicitó a sí mismo antes de comenzar a marcar un ritmo sin pausas, sin piedad tampoco y sin pensar. No quería tener nada en la cabeza que no fuera John Lennon y sus indiscretos gemidos, como antes, como hace un par de años. Tampoco le interesó la gente en esta casa sin sentido, la nueva amante que parecía más estúpida de lo que pensaba, ni mucho menos que alguien le esperaba con ojos acusadores en una habitación de hotel, seguramente sin poder dormir. Ningún pensamiento como este, los que lo atacaron al amanecer, llegaron a él en ese instante en que Lennon comenzó a prácticamente envestir su boca y él se quedó quieto, dejándole hacer y deshacer como muchas otras veces. Porque de eso se trataba todo este acto, del pasado y las cosas sin resolver, de la forma en que luego John lo llamaba y lo besaba apasionado, lo obligaba a abrirse para él en más de un sentido y reían al mismo tiempo, sus labios atacándose entre ellos, peleando espacio y atención, tiempo perdido y más mentiras.

Uno, dos, tres dedos llenos de lubricante y un ritmo a juego con cada movimiento incesable de su corazón. Mordió sus labios con una tonada formándose en su cabeza, con la inspiración que John siempre le daba y con los besos que le causaban ganas de escribir, luego otra clase penetración y un gemido más profundo. Había pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última vez para él… El mayor le sonrió y le besó la risa nerviosa, se quedaron quietos un momento antes de él comenzar a moverse para sentir el rose de sus pieles como en sueños bañados de realidad, joder.

Así comenzó la lluvia de gemidos nuevamente, una barrera contra el mundo exterior se formó de ellos y dejó sus dedos y uñas marcadas en la piel de Lennon: sobre sus hombros, en los brazos y la espalda, un poco el pecho porque les gustaba así, lleno de sudor y gemidos, rudo entre ratos y profundo en significado. Silencio entre los dos. Usualmente hablaban mientras lo hacían, se reían mucho porque John solía decir que sexo sin risas no es tan bueno. Pero, ¿hoy? Callados. Callados porque la ilusión se rompe con cada palabra, sus miradas hablan mejor por ellos y después John le cambia la posición y lo hace golpear el colchón con la espalda.

Se ríe. Los dos lo hacen. En esta nueva posición, John le toma de las piernas y las acaricia, se entretiene entrando y saliendo de él antes de besarlo y con una mano masturbarlo. Clava los dientes en su piel, muerde y succiona, dejando marcas de las que se arrepentirán mañana y que negarán cuando se despidan, porque así es esto. Paul sabe que deberá muchas explicaciones en casa, y su esposa sabe que no encontrará sentido en ninguna de ellas, porque todas son excusas y nada es real. Nada es real, por Dios, ¿por qué pasa eso? ¿y por qué? Solo…

-Ah, ah, aaaahhhhh… ¡John!

Un orgasmo. La sonrisa triunfante de Lennon, que aún no se corre y no es posible. Sigue penetrando, tocando ese punto clave en cada rose, cada envestida, cada entrada. Lo abraza cuando pega su frente a la suya, la intensidad de sus miradas clavadas en su corazón, este golpeando con fuerza su pecho y el sonido del reloj, TICTAC-TICTAC, cada vez más fuerte: tic-tac, tic-tAC, TIC-TAC, TIC-TAC.

-¡Paul…!

Estaba tan enamorado de él como siempre.

-Nunca quise lastimarte, ¿sabes? –Murmuró John a la hora o dos después de acabar, llevaban todo el rato prácticamente en silencio, John acurrucado en su pecho. –Siento mucho… todo. Las veces que te hice llorar, todo.  
-Está bien.  
-No está bien –Tenía razón, pero ¿qué más podían hacer? –Solo… supongo que sigo siendo un niño celoso. Es todo.

Paul asintió, besando su frente.

**

Con él se llevó la impresión de volver a verlo pronto, John lo prometió. Le dio un par de besos antes de despedirse en público y después le sonrió desde la puerta. Esto cambiaba las cosas, esto cambiaba el juego. Significaba que volvían a llevarse bien, que de alguna manera iban a seguir en contacto, que estaban… como empezando de nuevo. De una manera distorsionada, como siempre había sido su relación. El tiempo volvió a su lugar, dejó de agotarse finalmente y Paul saludó a su familia que desayunaba en el restaurante del hotel. No dijo nada. Ni ella dijo algo. Permanecieron en silencio hasta la siguiente visita.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac._

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
